


Sea of Pearls

by Glorfindel



Category: The Silmarillion - fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fantasy, Horror, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly re-embodied Glorfindel must rescue Maglor from the Silmaril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the elves or their surroundings. The elves made me write this even though they belong to Tolkien; they are very naughty making me do this! I make no profit and have no intention of making any.  
> Beta: Keiliss

Glorfindel's POV

 

We sailed to the Havens, Gandalf and I. The sea glittering as though sparkling diamonds crested every wave, leading the eye to a round, darker patch where all was calm and undisturbed in the middle of the choppy sea. Nothing dared invade the waters where the filaments of long black hair spread outward just under the surface, and yet I was fascinated.

 

"It may be apocryphal, but the hair has been known to drag a ship under, never to be seen again except as pieces of driftwood," Gandalf said softly to me as if divining my mind. "I have it on good authority that not even the kraken dares to disturb the peace of the one who resides there."

 

"Who is the one living there?" I asked, mesmerised by the long, flowing strands that seemed to beckon and call out in sweet song to my heart.

 

"A monster," was the reply.

 

We set down at the dock and stayed in Cirdan's castle. My reborn life was a few weeks old, and I wondered what was real and what was illusion as I walked through the paths of shadows and light, trying to define my new life's reason and meaning. The sea drew me to the rippling wave-edge and seduced my thoughts, making me desire a dangerous fulfilment, one that I knew I could never have. I did not see the one who came for me.

 

"Greetings, Glorfindel," Ulmo said, and smiled as he held out his hand to me. "Be as I am."

 

My clothing fell to the sand beneath my feet. "I have a tail," I said and looked at the shimmering blue-green scales.

 

"Be as I am," Ulmo repeated, and held out his hand.

 

We swam though the crystal waters, over pink, coral-encrusted reefs and through a cloud of milk-white jellyfish, the orange strands trailing as if a graceful yet careless art form. Further out, beyond the reef, lay expanses of bare sandy floor dappled with Anor's beams shining through the water's surface.

 

"Come. Let me show you the treasure of the seas," Ulmo said and pulled my arm to change direction.

 

Beyond was a wall of shimmering whiteness and as we swam to the border I saw the hair that had beckoned to me before. The soft, gently floating strands were just beyond reach, but how I wanted to reach out and take them in my fingers. In the middle sat an elf with his eyes shut and his arms bound behind him. The hair belonged to him, and occasionally wiped a tear of the purest pearl from his cheek, flipping it away to the border where we stood. In front of the elf on an ornate pedestal lay Anor in miniature form.

 

"Who is he?" I asked Ulmo.

 

"He is Maglor," Ulmo replied.

 

"I do not understand."

 

"He sits bound in front of the silmaril he threw in the sea. The beauty of the stone taunts him yet remains just out of reach. For the whole of eternity Maglor will look upon the stone and never hold it in his hand. That is his punishment from the Valar."

 

His face mesmerised me and I felt my fëa reach out to one whose heart was cold. Eyelids fluttered open. Frigid eyes stared vacantly ahead.

 

He has no iris or pupils," I said to Ulmo who nodded.

 

"The silmaril burnt them away but he can still see it in his mind and feel its presence."

 

Maglor's misery was complete and I wondered if he had ever been touched by kindness. My heart spoke to his and yet I doubt he heard me. His tears became mine as I surveyed the piles of small pearls scattered in large banks around his form.

 

In the distance a large shark swam too near. Surrounded by the soft, dark hair it swam closer, enjoying the feel of the caressing black strands. The delicate filaments tightened almost imperceptibly until the shark became aware. I have never seen an animal of the sea so large, and yet so ineffectual in its hopeless writhing as it sought to escape the tight bands of death holding it fast. My fascination was endless. How I wanted to be bound by Maglor's hair. I almost envied the shark's death and knew if it had been me I would have died in ecstasy.

 

How beautiful were the bloodless lips that parted to reveal the rows of white, pointed teeth that tore into the still thrashing shark held fast by the thick bands of hair. Maglor did not need his arms.

 

Ulmo touched my shoulder. "If Maglor's soul mate were to claim him, he would need to wear full armour because Maglor will try to kill him also. The sword would have to be one gifted by the Valar with a blade that can cut through the living rock, and he would need a stout heart as he fought that which sought to bind him."

 

How could I cut through that sensual mass when I desired to be held by it, to give myself up and feel those delicate strands caressing my body as they tightened, holding me prisoner until I could breathe no more? At that point of no return I would see Maglor's face as he opened his mouth to eat me and all hope would be lost; my life would be surrendered and I would have died in ecstasy.

 

"It is a dangerous fantasy, no more," Ulmo said to me. "Pain brings reality closer and your death would be agony, there would be no ecstasy."

 

"Yes, I know," I replied, my heart heavy with the memory of my first death where I had died from the burns. "Violent death is painful. One learns not to repeat the experience twice and so it will always remain a fantasy."

 

I watched as Maglor's opaque eyes shut and we turned away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I would caution you against rashness," Gandalf said as he fixed my breastplate in position. "Although, I believe it is meant."

 

"I believe it is too," I replied.

 

"Have you considered that Maglor will not be able to walk on Middle-earth under his true guise? He is still hated." Gandalf looked at me and sighed. "Clear your head of all thought and go straight for the heart. You already know what to do."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stood at the edge of the shore and looked over to the calm circle of sea where Maglor sat. The faint light of the silmaril acted as my beacon as I stepped into the cold salt water.

 

"I cannot help you," Ulmo said to me as I waded through the water. "Except to give you the gift of breathing under the sea."

 

"I am ready," I said as we glided over the coral reefs.

 

"Do not let your desires blind you, or all is lost," Ulmo said to me and stood beyond the circle's reach of hair. "Remember, you are here to save the hope of all the races who live in Middle-earth. Without you, Sauron will be victorious. Do not let yourself die as you did once before."

 

I walked into the circle and the hair caressed my armour and looked for ways to enter between the joins. Gandalf had seen fit to make my armour watertight, and my helmet and visor resisted the soft, almost gentle attempts to pull it away from my face. Maglor's eyes opened and he looked beyond me at the silmaril. The hair tightened so that I could not move and his sweet, sensual lips opened revealing sharp teeth. My hand flicked up and the dagger cut through the black strands holding my arm in place. Maglor swiftly looked at me and from his wide open mouth issued the shrillest scream; I heard it in my fëa, but to my ears it was silent.

 

The sea grew dark with cut filaments as I fought the black whips that lashed against me. The one I sought to rescue twisted his face in agony so that he was horrifyingly ugly and seductively beautiful at the same time. I fought my desire and emerged victorious. Hair lay on the floor, limp and unmoving, hacked to pieces with my blade. Maglor sat, his face changing to those of a child's nightmares as he sought to keep me away. I moved closer and pulled away the metal visor.

 

"Maglor," I said and he snarled at me. My gauntlet struck his face. "I will tame you."

 

The lips parted and the rows of sharp teeth snapped constantly and yet I laughed. The remaining hair formed into thick snakes and launched forward in a frenzied, writhing attack. I will love my soul mate even though he now has the shortest hair of any elf. I knew what to do and it seemed so right. My armour fell away and I picked up the source of Maglor's torment and gave it to Ulmo. Peace reigned as the elf's shoulders slumped and the unnatural stillness of the waters ceased. His malevolence was fading and the moment was gone.

 

I knelt before Maglor and stroked away a perfectly formed pearl tear. "It is over," I said to him as my thumbs wiped away the film covering his hazel eyes. I will never forget his terror. He fought frantically to get away, but his arms were still bound. How delicious he looked and how I desired him. He was still dangerous.

 

"What name will you give Maglor when he goes back with you?" Ulmo asked.

 

"I will think of one," I replied and took some hair from the ground to bind his wrists. I was under no illusion now; Maglor would kill me if he could. I dare not kiss those tempting lips.

 

We swam to the beach and I pulled Maglor onto the sand. Cirdan and Gandalf were waiting for us with towels. When they approached Maglor he snapped at them and they reared back. "I will tame you," I said to Maglor and he gave me a look of malice.

 

"Let me look at those rows of teeth," Gandalf said, and pulled Maglor's face near as Cirdan held it still. He said a few words and Maglor's teeth became like that of any other elf.

 

I slung the elf over my shoulder and we walked to my rooms. I bid goodnight to Cirdan and Gandalf and took Maglor inside. After washing the salt away from his skin and drying him, I laid him on the bed. How beautiful he looked.

 

I bound his wrists to the bed. He tried to bite me but I held him in my arms until he slept.

 

Maglor is mine and I will tame him so that he can be forever by my side and not just a captive held in my bedroom. I love him forever and desire him constantly, he is like a drug and my every waking thought is of him. I have named him Erestor. I own and possess him. He is mine and will live his life by my rules. Maglor was tied to the sea and now, as Erestor, he is permanently tied to my bed. Everything has changed and yet nothing has really. The fantasy of dying bound by his hair is gone, but every night as I roughly enter him I wipe away the pearl tears. We have piles of them scattered all over the bedroom because that is my new fantasy and I cannot do without it. One day he will say that he loves me and the spell will be broken, but not yet.


End file.
